Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are in widespread use throughout the world, and have many obvious benefits. However, certain uses of a cell phone by the operator of a moving vehicle can result in substantial distraction and concomitant safety hazard that risks injury or death to the user and the user's passengers, as well as occupants of other vehicles and pedestrians put in harm's way by a distracted operator. One example that has already become notorious, is cell phone “texting” by the operator of a motor vehicle.
The U.S. Patent Application Publication US2009/0224931 discloses a mobile device configured to have at least one function disabled when the speed of the mobile device exceeds a threshold. In an embodiment of the '931 Publication, when a determination is made that a mobile device is in motion above a threshold speed, a user interface on the device can notify the user of the device that a safety feature disabling the device or one or more functions of the device is about to be activated. The user can then be given an opportunity to prevent the safety feature from being activated and allow the mobile device to continue normal operation. The interface that notifies the user of the impending disablement of the mobile device might be a text-based message that appears on the display screen of the device, an automated voice message spoken by the device, an audible, visible, and/or tactile alarm signal, or some other type of output. As also described in the '936 Publication, upon receiving this notification, the user can provide an input into the mobile device to prevent the activation of the safety feature. For example, a driver who is willing to accept the safety risk of sending and receiving messages while driving may provide an input to override the safety feature. Alternatively, a passenger in an automobile being driven by another person or in a public transportation vehicle may not be an appropriate target for the safety feature and may choose to prevent the activation of the safety feature of the '931 technique.
The U.S. Patent Application Publication US200910240464 discloses a technique generally similar to that of the '931 Published Application. In an embodiment of the '464 Publication, frequency error distributions for Doppler shift measurements are used in determining the speed at which a mobile communication device is moving. Then, as in the '931 Publication, a determination is made as to whether a threshold speed has been exceeded, whereupon action can be taken.
While existing techniques, such as those described, are a step in the right direction, improvement is needed. For example, depending on various operational factors and safety assessments for individual situations, it may not be appropriate to provide an option to the operator of the mobile device. Further, the option itself, or implementation of a response thereto, may involve a degree of safety risk. Another shortcoming of existing approaches is the reliance on device speed alone in making a decision as to whether corrective action is necessary. It is among the objects of the invention to overcome these and other shortcomings or limitations of existing techniques.